Bruce Wayne (Evolution)
Bruce Wayne is the protagonist of Batman: Evolution. Unlike many of his canon counterparts, Bruce is 18-years old. He returns to Gotham city after ten years of traveling around the world, only to find the city overrun by criminal syndicates. After making a promise to never allow anyone to feel the same pain he did, he fights against the corruption in Gotham while trying to reclaim Wayne Enterprises, which is under the control of Carmine Falcone. Appearance Bruce is a young man, described as handsome by many, with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. His attire varies, though he is mostly see wearing a white dress shirt with light gray dress pants with a brown belt and silver buckle, along with leather shoes. In his early crime-fighting career as the "Hooded Prowler," he wore a black hoodie with faded gray jeans and black combat boots with a black backpack containing his weaponry and gadgets. Over his face is a black face mask and goggles he designed himself, which help him analyze his surroundings and opponents. Personality Being a teenager, Bruce is quite more emotional and social compared to his older and more experienced counterparts in the canon universes of DC's multi-verse. He gets along well with his classmates, though he has a habit of showing off, and socializes with everyone he comes across. He easily made friends with Harvey Dent and offered to help fund his campaign, taken in by Harvey's strong sense of morals and justice, but was quick to notice how easily the man became swayed because of said morals. Despite this, he can be quite insightful and analytical, as he often notes a person's flaws, behavioral patterns, and is observant of their body language. Beneath this, however, is a man bent on making good on a promise. Due to his training with the League of Assassins, he learned how to distance himself from his emotions and clear his mind of unwarranted thoughts, and is thus exceptional in his abilities. That said, he is still driven by his morals and wishes to bring any criminal to justice, regardless of who they may be. He is calm and collected, but can be quite terrifying when he allows his emotions to seep in, showing a vengeful nature towards criminals, possibly implying that he hates thugs for what happened with his parents. History When Bruce was eight years old, he witnessed his parents being murdered at the hands of a common thug called Joe Chill, who initially wanted to rob them until Thomas attempted to save his family. The incident left Bruce alone in the world, but helped opened his eyes to the cruel world that his parents had been trying to hide from him. Promising himself that he would never allow anyone to feel the same pain he did that night, he begged his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, to explore the world. Alfred was initially against the idea, but relented, and took him on a trip to see the world for what it was. In that time, he taught Bruce a variety of things from his time as a member of the Secret Service. Sometime after Bruce turned 13, Alfred believed that he was now old enough to take care of himself and returned to Gotham to look after things in the manor. Sometime after, Bruce found himself under the guidance of the League of Assassins after accidentally learning about them. In that time, he became Ra's al Ghul's prized pupil, though the final stage of his training had caused Bruce to leave, cutting off ties with them. Story To Be Added Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: During the ten years he spent outside of Gotham and traveling the world, Bruce learned and mastered a variety of martial arts. His time with the League of Assassins, which lasted three years, had only improved upon what he learned and increased his knowledge of the arts. As a result, he is able to defeat many opponents with ease due to his incredible knowledge, though he appears to favor Brazilian Jujitsu, Karate, Aikido, and Boxing. High-Leveled Intelligence: In his ten years of traveling, Bruce learned a variety of mathematical and scientific subjects. He is able to analyze complex chemical compounds and predict an opponent's movements through body language and any visible muscle movement. He is highly perceptive as well, easily able to figure out that Harvey was swayed by his own just morals, which could lead him down the wrong path. Furthermore, he is a skilled mathematician, as he showed when he solved and expanded upon a complex math problem his teacher gave him. Immense Stamina: Due to his physical training, Bruce has developed an incredible amount of stamina. He is capable of running a 30-meter-dash without looking the least bit winded. He trains for at least four to five hours a day, going through many routines to keep himself in shape. Increased Pain Tolerance: Through the teachings of the League of Assassins, Bruce has developed a high tolerance to pain. He barely felt the bruises on his body after being struck by a lead pipe several times when he was down, and only showed irritation when he was removing a bullet from his shoulder. That said, he is capable of feeling the worst wounds, as he was shown to be having a hard time moving around after being severely beaten down by Bane. Relationships Alfred Pennyworth The butler of the Wayne Family, and the closest thing Bruce has ever had to a father figure. He looks out for Bruce, fulfilling the role of a caretaker to the best of his abilities, though he is quite strict with the staff around the manor, a trait that also appears when he decides to teach and train Bruce when he agrees to his request to travel around the world. His pleasant, kind and caring self has not diminished in the slightest when Bruce returns home after leaving him when he believed he was old enough to look after himself. He begins to worry when he notices that Bruce has not been getting much sleep, and is unaware of his vigilante activities as the "Hooded Prowler" that has been taking down crime rings in Gotham. Harvey Dent A District Attorney and candidate for Mayor running against Hill. Bruce first met him after his failed attempt to convince Carmine Falcone to step down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and the two easily hit it off. Bruce becomes taken in by Harvey's just morals and speech about changing Gotham for the better, though he is quick to see the man's flaws. He decides to help Harvey by funding his campaign after the Attorney offers to help him take back his father's company. Selina Kyle A mysterious woman who appears at a fundraiser Bruce holds to help promote Harvey's political campaign against Mayor Hill. The two meet as their respective alter egos, with Catwoman showing an interest in Bruce for his actions, though she reveals her true motives when they defeat and expose a human trafficking ring by taking the ringleader's large amount of money. She also shows an interest in Bruce, watching him from afar during the party. Jim Gordon A lieutenant of the Gotham City Police Department. Described as the only decent and self-respecting cop in the force, Gordon was the man who helped Bruce cope with the loss of his parents, looking out for him during his short stay with the Gordon family and becoming the inspiration the boy needed to decide to help people. When Bruce returns to Gotham after ten years, he still shows great respect for Gordon, enough so that he contacts him personally to inform him about the whereabouts of the crime rings he is targeting. Gordon is unaware that Bruce is the "Hooded Prowler" that has been helping Gotham, and unlike the majority of the force, he admires him for his actions and notes that others could learn from him. Trivia * Bruce has been stated to have an IQ of 215. * As stated above, Bruce has mastered many martial arts. Among his favorites are Japanese Karate, Mui Thai Boxing, Wrestling, Chinese Karate, and Brazilian Jujitsu: the first and latter of which he uses in his fighting style. * Bruce's workout includes 100 sit ups, 100 curl ups, a five kilometer run every morning, 100 push ups, and a round of sparring with a sandbag for one hour. * Like a few incarnations of Bruce Wayne, he has killed at least one person, either directly, indirectly, purposely or by accident. In the story, Bruce killed a man purposely, but was reluctant to do so. It is implied this death has haunted Bruce ever since, and is the driving force behind his ironclad rule to never kill. * Given his young age, Bruce is naturally attracted to women more easily. He appears to have a preference to older women, as he ogled Catwoman's form for a few seconds before snapping out of it, and is implied to have had romantic feelings for Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's daughter, who was two years older than him. * Bruce's character in Batman: Evolution is meant to convey a "coming of age," and a much more fresh take on the origins of how the soon-to-be billionaire of Gotham became known as the Batman. ** Much inspiration of his character can be taken from Netflix's Daredevil series: both Bruce and Matt Murdock didn't receive their iconic names until after donning their infamous and trademark outfits. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Male Category:Males Category:Batman Category:Living Characters Category:Alive Category:Still Alive Category:Bat Family Category:Fanon